Episode 8305 (6th November 2018)
Aaron fails to drop Seb back in Liverpool which results in Rebecca involving her solicitor. Elsewhere, Paddy struggles to cope when a cat dies after he operates on it. Plot Aaron has agreed to take Seb back to Liverpool so Robert can help Liv prepare for her exam resits. Marlon thinks Ellis should apologise to Jessie. Rhona and Paddy worry when another customer cancels their appointment, although one client, Mrs Mills, drops her cat, Marmalade off. Ellis finds Jessie in the café and apologises before offering to accompany her to the prison to see Billy. Bob is loving working at the pub again and suggests they host a theme night or karaoke. Charity isn't keen but Chas agrees to let Bob arrange something for Thursday. There are stacks of haulage paperwork that need to be countersigned by Joe. Robert questions what Jimmy is going to do about it but Jimmy is happy to stick his head in the sand for now. Robert receives a call from Rebecca saying Aaron still hasn't dropped Seb off. Robert is concerned as Aaron isn't answering his phone and there's been no traffic accidents that would delay him. Meanwhile, Aaron stops at the side of the road to get his head straight. He's finding the situation difficult and fears Seb will think they've abandoned him. Robert is becoming increasingly worried as he can't get hold of Aaron. Paddy extracts Marmalade's tooth. As Robert tries to assure Rebecca that Seb will be dropped off any minute, Aaron returns to the Mill and explains he couldn't hand Seb back. Robert phones Rebecca and lies Aaron is suffering car trouble so Seb will be dropped off first thing tomorrow. Aaron urges Robert to go to court and fight for his son. Robert doesn't want to go to court but insists they'll still see Seb loads. Bob has arranged for the Uptown Hunks to perform in the pub on Thursday. Marlon doesn't think it's appropriate as it's Ashley's birthday but Jimmy suggests they could donate the ticket money to a dementia charity. Aaron continues to try to persuade Robert to bring Seb back to live with them, but Robert doesn't want to take Seb away from his Rebecca, recalling how his dad prevented him from living with his mum when they split and he hated him for it. At that moment, Robert receives a text from Rebecca saying if they don't give Seb back tonight, then Ross will call the police. Paddy checks on Marmalade and discovers the cat has passed away. A worked up Aaron remains adamant he and Robert should take Rebecca and Ross to court, reminding Robert the man who shot him will be raising his son. Robert wants to avoid the nastiness that comes with going to court, and although he doesn't want Ross anywhere near Seb, Ross shooting him counts for nothing in family court as Ross doesn't have any convictions. Jessie continues to defend Billy as she returns from prison much to Ellis' disgust. Aaron is devastated that his convictions could count against him and Robert if they ended up in court. Robert heads outside to to call Rebecca. Marlon finds Jessie is tears. She explains her and Ellis have had words again plus Billy won't be released before Christmas now. Marlon consoles her. Rhona returns to the surgery to find Paddy in a state over the dead cat. Rhona tries to make Paddy feel better but he ends up walking out. Robert heads back inside and informs Aaron, Chas and Liv that although Rebecca hasn't called the police, she has contacted a solicitor and Ross is encouraging her to restrict their contact with Seb so it looks like they could end up in court after all. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Mrs Mills - Annie Sawle Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception, cages and consulting room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Unknown country road *Mill Cottage - Driveway Notes *Final appearance of Lily Westmoreland as Sebastian White. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes